


Relax

by let_love_run_red



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Relax

Kylo Ren was what some would call high strung. But who could blame him? He was one step below the president of the First Order. The man was nearing the end of his time at the company and had made plans for Kylo to take over. Since Snoke had told Kylo he was planning to transwfer ownership to him Kylo had been working many late nights in an attempt to prepare. These late nights cut into the precious little time you had with your boyfriend.

“Kylo, you’re coming home early tonight right?” You questioned from where you lay on Kylo’s bed. You’d stayed the night with him last night rather than returning to your own apartment. Kylo straightened the tie before tucking his shirt into his dress pants. You pushed the black comforter down to your waist and sat up, brushing your (h/c) hair out of your eyes.

Kylo turned around and walked to the bed with his jacket slung over his forearm. He placed his hand on the side of your face, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I make no promises.” He said with a sly smile as he walked out of the room. You sighed and climbed out of the bed. You followed Kylo to the kitchen, watching as he pulled the lunch you’d made him from the fridge. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, looping your fingers through his belt loops.

“You need to ease off. You won’t be an effective president if you’re exhausted Ky.” You said in a soothing tone. Kylo placed his hands over your own before turning around to face you. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. You unwrapped your arms from around him and let him walk out the door. You ran to the window to watch his black charger pull from the parking basement and head toward the First Order skyscraper.

* * *

You glanced at the clock, checking the time once again. Kylo had said he would be home by five. It was now ten and you hadn’t gotten so much as a call. You grabbed the keys to your Mazda and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind you and walking to the elevator. Once you reached the garage level you wasted no time in finding your car and driving to Kylo’s workplace.

“Hey (y/n).” Armitage greeted as you walked into the building. You smiled at the redhead as he walked out the door before you paused and ran towards him.

“Armitage!” You called. He stopped at his car and turned to face you. You ran over to him with a smile on your face.

“Is Kylo still in his office?” You asked. He glanced up towards the top floor of the building and you followed his gaze. The two of you looked back to his car before Armitage nodded and climbed into the silver vehicle.

“Thanks Hux.” You said as you waved goodbye. Hux waved out the window of his car and pulled away as you walked back into the building. A few lower ranking employees walked out of the elevator and glanced at you before averting their gazes. Nobody looked at you long since the time someone had dared to flirt with you in earshot of Kylo. Nobody knew any details but the next day the employee was fired and most records of him in the government system were eradicated, including any record of him ever graduating Harvard.

You took the elevator to Kylo’s floor, stepping out of the lift before the doors shut. You made your way through the darkened halls until you were standing in front of the door to Kylo’s office. You quietly turned the knob and opened the door.

You looked to see him poring over paperwork with bags under his eyes. He was twisting the ring he wore on his middle finger with his thumb, his other hand buried deep in his black locks. His eyebrows were deeply furrowed and his mouth was set in a thin straight line. He looked a little like a frog and you suppressed a giggle. You rapped your knuckles gently against the door-frame to get his attention.

“Hux I told you not to disturb me unless someone was _dying_.” Kylo groaned, rubbing his face with his palms before looking up with disheveled hair. His tie was askew and his shirt was rumpled. His blazer lay over the back of his leather chair while you could see his shoes had been kicked into the corner.

“Oh, (y/n).” He said quietly. You crossed the room and leaned on the corner of his desk, scanning the documents in front of him. They looked like financial papers, financial papers from a drowning company. Kylo covered his face with his hands and let out a deep breath. You stood from the desk and walked around to stand behind him. You gently brushed your fingers through his hair, pulling it back from his face and smoothing it down.

“I think this is the opposite of what I told you to do.” You whispered as Kylo leaned into your touch with a sigh. You leaned down and rested your shoulder on Kylo’s shoulder, letting your hands rest on his biceps as you pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of his jaw just below his ear. He let out a smaller sigh and closed his eyes.

“I know (y/n), but, I can’t stop thinking.” He said quietly. You hummed softly in his ear and stood straight, walking around front of him and pulling him from the chair. You took his jacket from the back of it and slid it onto his arms before walking to where his shoes lay and bringing them to him. He slid them onto his feet and you pulled him from the office, waiting for him to shut and lock the door.

“You are taking a day off.” You said gently. Kylo opened his mouth to protest but you stood on your toes and pressed a kiss to his lips before he could say anything. “No but’s.” You said. Kylo followed you into the elevator before walking to his own car, following you back to his apartment. You met him as he climbed out of his car and the two of you walked back up to his apartment.

You led Kylo to the bedroom, handing him a pair of sweatpants as you walked into the bathroom to change into your pajamas. You walked out and Kylo was standing in the middle of the room wearing the sweatpants. He was looking at something on his phone with the same expression he had earlier. You walked towards him and gently took his phone from his hands, locking it and setting it on the bedside table as you pushed Kylo onto the bed.

“You sir are going to relax,” You said. Kylo glanced towards his phone before you prodded at him softly. “roll over.” You commanded. Kylo rolled so he was laying on his back with his arms folded under his head. You climbed on top of him so you were straddling his hips before you ran your hands over his well-muscled back. You pressed the heels of your palms into his shoulder muscles and he let out a satisfied groan.

You continued massaging Kylo’s back, working out knot after knot then working your way down his legs. Kylo had fallen asleep long ago but you kept going. He was still so tense. You continued running your hands up and down his back until he finally relaxed. You made a move to climb off Kylo when he flipped over and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against his chest as he rolled onto his back.

“Thank you.” He whispered quietly as he smoothed a hand over your hair. You rested your forearm on his chest and pushed yourself up so you could look into his perfect eyes. You leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose, sitting yourself up completely and sitting on his hips again.

You pressed light kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his jaw and neck. You moved down to his chest and shoulders, covering him in kisses until you reached the edge of his sweatpants. You looked up at him and he gently pulled you back up so your face was level with his. He pulled you against his chest, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“Thank you so much.” He whispered. The two of you got comfortable before Kylo drifted off. You leaned over and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and turning off his alarm for the next morning. He deserved a day to relax.


End file.
